goodmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Clique
"Clique" is a song by American rappers Big Sean, Jay-Z and Kanye West. The song serves as the fourth single from the album Cruel Summer (2012), a collaboration between members of West's label GOOD Music. The song's production was handled by Hit-Boy and West. "Clique" was released as a single to the iTunes Store on September 7, 2012. Additional vocals on the song are provided by American R&B singer-songwriter James Fauntleroy II, who performs the song's introduction. Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Clique_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit West debuted the song on his website on September 6, 2012. The same day, DJ Funkmaster Flex gave the song a formal radio premiere on his Hot 97 radio show. It was released as a digital download to the iTunes Store the following day. The song was produced by Hit-Boy, who is signed to West's label GOOD Music. The song contains vocal samples of American funk musician James Brown's 1974 song "Funky President (People It's Bad)". Big Sean said in an interview with Tim Westwood that originally, many more A-list rappers were on the song. In the end all the other rappers were cut except Sean, Kanye West and Jay-Z. Jay-Z's guest verse was named the fifth best of 2012 by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Complex_(magazine) Complex magazine]. On November 14, 2012 a remix was released featuring rapper T.I.. Complex magazine named the song #15 on their list of the 50 best songs of 2012. The track was ranked at #96 on the Triple J Hottest 100 of 2012. Lyrics What of the dollar you murdered for Is that the one fighting for your soul Or your brother's the one that you're running from But if you got money, fuck it, because I want some Ain't nobody fucking with my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique Ain't nobody fresher than my muthafuckin' Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique As I look around, they don't do it like my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique And all these bad bitches, man, they want the They want the, they want the, they want the I tell a bad bitch do whatever I say My block behind me like I'm coming out the driveway It's grande, from Friday, to next Friday I been up straight for nine days, I need a spa day Yup, She trying get me that poo-tang I might let my crew bang, my crew deeper than Wu Tang I'm rolling with... fuck I'm saying? Girl, you know my crew name You know 2 Chainz? Scrrr! I'm pulling up in that Bruce Wayne But I'm the fucking villain, man, they kneeling when I walking in the building Freaky women I be feeling from the bank accounts I'm filling What a feeling, ah man, they gotta be Young player from the D that's killing everything that he see Ain't nobody fucking with my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique Ain't nobody fresher than my muthafuckin' Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique As I look around, they don't do it like my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique And all these bad bitches, man, they want the They want the, they want the, they want the Yeah I'm talking Ye', yeah I'm talking Rih Yeah I'm talking Bey, nigga I'm talking me Yeah I'm talking bossy, I ain't talking Kelis Your money too short, you can't be talking to me Yeah I'm talking LeBron, we balling our family tree G.O.O.D Music drug dealing cousin, ain't nothing fuckin' with we, me Turn that 62 to 125, 125 to a 250 250 to a half a man ain't nothin' nobody can do with me Now who with me? ¡Vámonos! Call me Hov or Jefe Translation, I'm the shit, at least that what my neck say Least that what my check say, lost my homie for a decade Nigga down for like 12 years, ain't hug his son since the second grade He never told, who we gonna tell, we top of the totem pole It's the dream team, meets the Supreme Team And all our eyes green it only means one thing You ain't fucking with my clique Ain't nobody fucking with my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique Ain't nobody fresher than my muthafuckin' Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique As I look around, they don't do it like my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique And all these bad bitches, man, they want the They want the, they want the, they want the Break records at Louie, ate breakfast at Gucci My girl a superstar all from a home movie Bow on our arrival - the unamerican idols What niggas did in Paris, got em' hanging off the Eiffel Yeah I'm talking business, we talking CIA I'm talking George Tenet, I seen him the other day He asked me about my Maybach, think he had the same Except mine tinted and his might have been rented You know white people get money don't spend it Or maybe they get money, buy a business I rather buy 80 gold chains and go ig'nant I know Spike Lee gone kill me but let me finish Blame it on the pigment, we living no limits Them gold Master P ceilings was just a figment Of our imagination, MTV cribs Now I'm looking at a crib right next to where TC lives That's Tom Cruise, whatever she accuse He wasn't really drunk he just had a few brews Pass the refreshments, a cool, cool beverage Everything I do need a news crew's presence Speedboat swerve, homie watch out for the waves I'm way too black to burn from sun rays So I just meditate at the home in Pompei About how I could build a new Rome in one day Everytime I'm in Vegas they screaming like he Elvis But I just wanna design hotels and nail it Shit is real, got me feeling Israelian Like Bar Refaeli, Gisele, nah that's Brazilian Went through, deep depression when my momma passed Suicide, what kinda talk is that But I been talking to God for so long And if you look at my life I guess he's talking back Fucking with my clique Ain't nobody fucking with my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique Ain't nobody fresher than my muthafuckin' Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique As I look around, they don't do it like my Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique And all these bad bitches, man, they want the They want the, they want the, they want the Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Clique_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit | style="width:389px;vertical-align:top;"| Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Clique_(song)&action=edit&section=6 edit Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Clique_(song)&action=edit&section=7 edit |} Category:Cruel Summer Category:Collaborations